Mirror
by tumbleB
Summary: "Not everyone is as good as you think they are, Potter." I smirk at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "In fact I happen to have no good in me whatsoever." "Apparently you haven't looked in the mirror then, Nyxx." He shakes his head, "Because I think you've changed."
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! A new story perhaps?

_"Not everyone is as good as you think they are, Potter." I smirk at The-Boy-Who-Lived. "In fact I happen to have no good in me whatsoever." _  
_"Apparently you haven't looked in the mirror then, Nyxx." He shakes his head, "Because I think you've changed."_

Chapter One!

* * *

I thought I had gotten away from it all. I thought I had rid myself of everything it caused. Merlin, how stupid was I? Apparently I did not run far enough. Even here in the lonely city of Panicale, Umbria in Italy, I did not get away. I think they are following me. There is no other explanation. I mean I change my name weekly. I have been Ami, Grace, Nora, Jamie, Angela, Brittany, Selene, Veronique, Christina. I have been to so many places that I can barely remember who I was before. Before everything happened. I cannot stand this eternal moving around, but if I have to leave for this to change I will. After all, isn't it said, "Things have to get worse before they get better"? But you have to wonder, did things actually get better for whoever said that? Or were they just some damn optimist that did not fully realize that they were completely screwed.

* * *

"Get her quick!" Someone yells in broken English and a heavy Italian accent. I can tell they are bounty hunters. They must have spotted me getting off the train. I curse silently and continue running through the dense forest.

"Hurry up!" The same voice yells. I need to get far enough away so I can apparate back to the house, grab some things, and leave. I continue to sprint as fast as I can.

"Confundo!" Another hunter yells. I barely dodge the spell as it flies over my head. _Dammit_. _They're still close._ I nearly growl at the thought. I swiftly turn around and hold out my wand.

"Incendio!" As soon as it escapes my lips, a large flame shoots out from my wand and spreads in front of my chasers. I allow a feral smirk to grace my features as I sharply turn away and disapparate back to my house.

* * *

"Name please," the lady behind the counter sighs, obviously not very interested.

"Michelle," I answer readily. I have been meaning to use this name for awhile.

"Just wait till your name is called then you can go back." The woman nods slowly. I look behind me to see a few chairs. I step away from the desk and occupy one of the folding chairs. I hate coming here. I absolutely hate it. If the stupid spells worked like they should I would not have to come here. The bitter stink of antiseptic makes my nostrils flare. I. Hate. The. Smell. Of. Hospitals. A sting of pain runs down my leg. I silently pull up the leg of my Muggle jeans to look at the deep cut from ankle to knee. _Damn bounty hunters._ I grimace. They got me as I was leaving my house. I hear someone faintly gasp. My head snaps up at the sound and I instantly begin to look for any signs of a threat to me. My eyes lock onto the woman behind the desk.

"Wha-what happened to you?" She almost shrieks.

"Accident." I mutter in return.

"That classifies as an emergency. You can go back right now." She nods fiercely at me. Shrugging, I pull the leg of my jeans back down to cover the wound. I stand up and walk through the door the woman is pointing toward. The smell of antiseptic only gets stronger with each step. If the blood loss does not get me, then the smell will. As soon as I enter through the doorway a nurse is ushering me to another room.

"Just wait here. The doctor will be here any minute." She frowns at me before leaving and shutting the door.

"Damn, I screwed up." I sigh and glance down that the jean clad leg that's starting to stain from my blood. "I should've known that they'd be waiting for me." an aggravated growl slips from my lips as the white door opens revealing a man dressed in mostly the same color with a clipboard.

"Michelle?" He asks. I only look up at the mention of this week's name. "Can I get a look at that leg?" I do not answer. Instead I calmly roll up my pants to show him. I hear him grunt, trying to seem sympathetic. "My, that's a pretty bad cut you've got there. How'd it happen?" He starts questioning me as he sets down his clipboard and grabs some cleaning supplies.

"Accident." I mutter again. He does not need to know my business. He glances up at me while he bends down to being working on my leg.

"Looks like you're gonna need stitches."

"I don't care. Do whatever needs to be done to heal it." I tell him quickly.

"You'll need some anesthetics-"

"No," I interrupt. "Just fix it. I don't need it." He gapes at me for a moment before nodding.

"I-I'll be right back with the supplies." He stands and hurriedly leaves the room. I let out a long breath, my lungs protesting at not being used. I really need to calm myself more of this will not end well. I cannot just go attacking the doctor, as useless as he seems to be right now. I pull out my wand and silently cast a calming charm on myself. I need to stay focused. A few minutes later the doctor returns with a nurse alongside him.

"Are you sure about this?" He asks eyeing me skeptically. I dip my head and watch as they approach. The doctor bends down to look at the damage. I hear the nurse hiss at the sight before she regains composure when my eyes snap to her.

"Okay, here we go." He nods and begins to work. I hold back a groan at the pain and tightly close my eyes. I feel the pull of the thread and the stretch of my skin as he closes the wound. About twenty minutes later he finishes. My breath comes out in short but quiet gasps.

"Alright. You're all done." He says standing up to look down at his work. A tense minute passes before I smirk and disapparate with an almost silent 'pop.' Bet those muggles never saw that coming.

When I open my eyes I appear before a huge gate. I can feel the magic coursing through my veins. Stepping closer to the gate, I try touching it, but an invisible force keeps me away. I get even closer until my fingertips are about an inch away. I push further against the force blocking me until my hand starts to burn. I pull away slowly and study my hand. A deep red burn streaks from my fingers across the lines of my palm to my wrist.

"Just as I thought." I mumble with a frown. I pull out my wand and point it at my newly acquired burn. A short healing spell later and the burning sensation dies to a dull throb of discomfort. I curl my fingers into a fist a few times before placing my wand back to its spot in my pocket. I glare at the gate one last time and turn to leave. Before I get two steps away I hear someone chuckling. I swiftly twist on my heel, wand raised in the direction of the noise.

"I see you've returned. I was wondering when you'd try again." A figure appears from the shadows on the other side of the gate.

"Stay away from me." I growl at the person.

"If I'm not mistaken, it's a full moon tonight." He pauses and glances at the sky that's darkening dramatically every second.

"What are you getting at, old man?" I do not drop my guard for one moment, but I do sniff the air.

"Tell me," he starts, coming closer to the gate between us. My excellent eyesight begins to pickup traces of his appearance: long white hair and baby blue dress robes. "Why is it, you've come back on this exact night?"

"I have my reasons." I spit out at him. I really do not want to deal with the senile headmaster of Hogwarts right now, or ever for that matter.

"What would your father say?" he asks now right at the gate. A twitch of fear makes me shake for a brief second.

"That's none of your god damn business!" I ground out, snapping my teeth together. I feel a sudden warmth in my feet slowly spreading up my legs. "Dammit."

"Oh? What's wrong?" He cocks his head to the side.

"Shut up!" I screech at him. The warmth reaches up to my elbows now; it's gaining heat.

"Come now. You can tell me."

"You," I pause, taking a deep breath, my whole body is starting to burn, much worse than the gate burning me. "know nothing."

"I do think I know enough, Nyxx." He chuckles again, and that is what sets me off. My grip on my wand falters and it lands with a small thud on the ground at my feet. The heat is closing in on my. Then the real pain begins. The bones in my legs suddenly break and reset in a new form, like dogs' legs. A blood curdling scream escapes my lips as I grab my head in complete pain. My legs give out and I collapse. I can feel the gradual change along my spine as it elongates. I shove my face into the dirt repeatedly. Anything to dull the pain. My arms succumb to the change next as they reset along with my nails turning to claws that I know from experience can cut though skin like melted butter. The fire finally reaches my skull and that's when I know I am lost to the transformation once more.

"Oh yes. I think I know enough, Nyxx Greyback."


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit short. But anyway on to Chapter Two!

* * *

I awoke to pain. Searing, blinding, horrific pain, and a voice. A ridiculously arrogant voice.

"My father's going to hear about this. How dare Potter do this." I roll my eyes and try to sit up. I set my feet on the cool ground below me for a moment and take a deep breath. With that I push myself off of the bed and stand up. Only to fall. My legs give out and I collapse to my knees. The pain multiplies tenfold and a shriek forces its way from my lips.

"Fuck," I growl and dig my nails into my arm.

"Who's there?" That voice calls. I do not respond, instead trying to stand again. I have never felt this bad before after Transformation. What did I do? I am able to stand with some help from the bed when the curtain giving me some privacy is drawn back. The sudden action surprises me and I instantly go into attack mode. I launch myself at the figure and knock it to the ground.

"Blood hell! What are you doing? Get off of me!" Person yells. It's _that_ voice. I glance up at his face only to stare into an endless slate of icy grey.

"Where am I?" I ground out, not moving. I am straddling his waist and pressing his arms down. My face, merely two inches from his. I can feel his rapid breath on my lips.

"What do you mean, 'Where am I'? We're at fucking Hogwarts. Now get off of me." He demands.

"No," I smirk. His face pales for a moment ten his mouth draws into a frown.

"What happened to you?" My eyes widen for a fraction of a second before they narrow dangerously.

"That," I sneer, "is none of your business." I watch his features for any sign of fear, anything. But I cannot find it. His face is blank. "Now, you're going to take me to your Headmaster's office."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" He snaps at me. I lean closer till my lips barely brush against his ear. My waist length brown hair falling around our faces like a cage.

"Because I have your wand, and I'm not afraid to put you under the Imperious Curse." I feel him shiver at my threat. "Are you going to listen?" He does not respond so to prove my words I pull his wand out from his back pocket and hold it to his throat. "I'm not playing around, boy."

"Fine," he whispers. I slowly rise still holding his wand. He stands after me, his grey eyes locked on mine.

"Now go," I command. He nods mutely and starts towards the doors, me following closely behind. We exit through them and he leads me down a bunch of hallways, all of which seem to be deserted. "Where are all the students?"

"In the Great Hall," the boy says over his shoulder. Finally we stop in front of a gargoyle statue.

"Here," he motions towards the stone creature in front of us.

"Say the password."

"I don't know it." He rolls his eyes.

"Useless," I grumble and quickly point his wand at the gargoyle. I silently cast my spell and the stature jumps alive to reveal a staircase.

"Ho-how'd you do that?" The boy questions, his eyes widened slightly.

"A spell I made." I shrug and grab his arm to pull him along. "Come on," he does not say anything else as we climb the stairs upwards. At the top we reach yet another door. "Open it." I tell him. He turns the handle and the door opens smoothly. We walk in slowly. I glance around the room and study everything.

"Well?" The boy asks looking at me.

"What?" I hear him groan and I feel him glaring at me.

"What now? He's not here." He throws his arms out for emphasis.

"Then we wait." I growl, turning to face him.

"What are you going to do?"

"…" We stare at each other; cool grey clashing against coal black. "Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your name?" I ask again. He runs a hand through his nearly pure white hair. Bangs falling over his eyes slightly.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." I take a step back away from him. I did not notice how close we were before.

"Lucius." I hiss at him. I knew he looked too familiar.

"You know my father?" His eyes widen again. A brief second of hope and fear flashes in the depths of grey. I let out a short manic laugh.

"Know him?" I shake my head, "He tried to _kill_ me." _Him and my bastard of a father._

"He tried to… kill you?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" I break eye contact and stare at my shoes. My clothes are torn and covered in blood. _Guess I'm a sight for sore eyes._ I muse with a soft chuckle.

"Professor," Malfoy suddenly says. I sharply turn and sure enough there he is; this time in green robes. I can see the smile on his lips under that abnormal beard of his.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy," he nods at him then looks around the entire room before finally meeting my gaze. "I think you can go now, Mr. Malfoy. I was hoping that I'd be down there before you woke, but it seems I was not."

"Obviously," I roll my eyes.

"Why don't you give Mr. Malfoy his wand back?"

"I want mine back first." Dumbledore nods and pulls my wand from one of his many pockets. He hands it to me, never removing his crystal blue eyes from mine. Malfoy appears beside me as I give him his wand back.

"Now, I think it's best if no one knows about her being here, Mr. Malfoy. I trust you'll keep this a secret between the three of us." I tear my eyes away from the old man to Malfoy. When he reaches the exit of Dumbledore's office he turns to look back. I wink at him and I swear I see a brief smile cross his lips before he is gone. The door shut behind him.

"Miss Greyback-"

"You know my real first name, just use it."

"Nyxx," he corrects, "I assume you're wondering why I brought you into Hogwarts."

"I know why now."

"Ah, Legilimency," he nods, the smile still present. "You're very skilled. I'm having trouble reading your mind."

"Occlumens." I smirk, teeth showing.

"Just as I thought. Now about you're stay here. Would you care to enroll?"


	3. Chapter 3

I know Nyxx seems pretty… skilled right now, but I promise that all will be explained later! So here's Chapter Three!

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Dumbledore greets the students calmly. They all stare blankly up at him in return. "Today is a special day. We are adding another student to Hogwarts. She will be a Sixth Year." Almost immediately the students begin to whisper amongst themselves. "In a moment she will be sorted into a house." He pauses for a second then continues, "I must warn you however that she is quite… different. There will be times when she will need to be subdued. I warn you not to underestimate her." He explains while I frown from my hiding spot next to him. I am itching to take off the Disillusionment Charm and jump out at everyone, but I know the old man would stop me. "If any problems do arise, it is best to report them to a professor or myself right away. Now I'd like you all to welcome Miss Nyxx Miller." I remove the charm with a smirk. Most of the students, as I expected, gasp at the sight of me. I know my face is covered in scratches. Dumbledore let me wash off all the dried blood before my 'introduction.' I still look pretty beat up though. The crowd gapes at me as the old man starts again.

"Professor McGonagall, the Sorting Hat please." The old woman, Dumbledore introduced me to yesterday steps forward with a worn leather hat.

"Miller, Nyxx please sit down on the stool." She instructs. I do as she says while staring out into the throng of students. It looks like they are scared of me. Good. I wait for the hat to touch my head but it never does. As soon as McGonagall begins to lower the old hat it yells, "Slytherin!" A few more gasps. My eyes flicker to the table that is slowly clapping. Almost instantly I find a storm of grey belonging to Draco Malfoy. I see the corner of his mouth tilt up in a soft smirk. I stifle a chuckle and wink at him before standing up.

"You may so sit down at the Slytherin table, Miss Miller." McGonagall tells me quickly. I do not acknowledge her as I do just that, my own black eyes never leaving the intense grey of Malfoy's till I sit. I take a seat next to some girl with short black hair. I do not miss the fact that she tries to scoot away as soon as I get within a foot of her.

"Now enjoy your breakfast then off to classes." Dumbledore announces then claps. Piles upon piles of steaming food appear before me, just waiting for me to devour them all. I can feel the eyes watching me nervously. So I flash a toothy grin and begin eating.

Minutes later, I have finished two plates full of bacon, pancakes, biscuits, and whatever else I could lay my claws on. The instant I finish my drink, I stand and leave the Great Hall. Other students' eyes following me all the way. _You'd think they'd get bored but no. It's stare at the new freak show._ I muse as I meander my way through the halls. I do not really know where I am going but I sure do know how to make it look like I do. Not five minutes pass, however, before my mindless walk is interrupted.

"Who is she?" A deep male voice asks. I stop walking and listen to the conversation.

"I don't know." Someone else says. A female voice.

"Well, she looks bloody awful. Did you see all those scars? And I swear I saw claws." Another voice yells.

"Ronald, stop being so loud." The female voice chides.

"It doesn't make sense. Why would Dumbledore let someone who could be a threat to the students into Hogwarts?" The first voice asks carefully. It is moments like these that I really want to just kill people for breaking into my business, but I cannot do that now. Normally, well, that is another story. Besides, a few nosy people every now and then help spice up the game. So I decide to be a good little werewolf and not kill them. Instead I just saunter around the corner to see who the fuck is talking about me. I am greeted with bright red hair, messy black, and frizzy brown. The Golden Trio themselves.

"Well, well, well… Look what I have here. The famous little wizards and witch of the Wizarding World: Ronald Weasley," I look at the red head; "Hermione Granger," now the brunette; "and Harry Potter, in the flesh," and finally the black-haired boy.

"Who are you?" Weasley demands.

"Uh, I think Dumbledore said who I am." I watch as his face flushes.

"Are you lost or something?" Granger asks quietly.

"No. I'm fine. Dungeon's not that hard to find. I just like long walks." Merlin, I am going to have fun with these three.

"Well. Welcome to Hogwarts." She nods and begins to steer the two boys away. I wait until I know they are out of human hearing range.

"Oh, yeah, loads of fun." I turn swiftly on my heel and meander my way through the halls. At one point I stumble upon a small boy in Cravenbrawl or something of that nature. I make him tell me where to find the Slytherin dormitory. After about twenty more minutes of being 'lost' I finally arrive and nearly burst through the door to the dorms. Naturally as soon as I walk in, the common room instantly quiets and the students all begin to 'secretly' watch me.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer I swear." I announce to my audience with a roll of my eyes. Suddenly I feel _those _eyes on me again; the ones from the Great Hall. Do not ask me how I know it's the same ones. It is just part of being a werewolf, extra senses and all. I promptly scan the room and lock gazes with stormy grey. I walk closer to him, a dangerous smirk on my lips. He does not move as I approach him, in fact his eyes never leave mine.

"Draco Malfoy," I nod my head in greeting when I am right in front of him.

"Nyxx Miller," he dips his head as well. For a moment I just stand in front of him, eyes locked, and then I slowly lean forward. My dark brown hair falls around my face as I move my lips to his ear. I hear his breath hitch when they barely brush against the side of his ear.

"We meet again." I whisper and only just catch him gulp softly. "It may just be my imagination but something tells me you aren't as scared as the others."

"What makes you say that?" Malfoy asks quietly. I tilt back slightly so our eyes are even, our noses narrowly touching.

"I can smell their fear." I smile toothily at him, "Yours isn't so… palpable." Dark grey stares into black coal unabashed. I hear someone gasp loudly and I take that as my cue to leave. It is always good to leave behind a little mystery anyway. Keeps them interested. I lean closer to Malfoy again, my head slightly cocked to the side. My lips ghost over his for two seconds before I am gone, walking past the black haired girl who gasped. "He's all yours." I grin at her before calmly walking off to find my room.


End file.
